1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in systems for buffer management and, more particularly, to a new and improved buffer management system for digital audio which facilitates substantially seamless flow of data samples.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice in the recording/playback arts, i.e., those associated with film dubbing, musical recording and the like, to integrate plural channels of audio for mixing and/or editing the collective data base of audio information so that it is properly inserted in time synchronization with associated scenes on film or video tracks. Unfortunately, when handling multiple channels of audio simultaneously, “punching in” (directing audio input to be recorded) and “punching out”(directing audio signals to be provided as output) repetitively for both recording and playback, and with recording/playback of audio sequences in non-contiguous areas of memory, it has become difficult to smoothly fade between channels and obtain audio data flow which does not include audio “glitches” or artifacts due to mismatch or out of synch data samples. Many of these artifacts are due to individual and accumulated latencies inherent in the various subsystems and operational procedures associated with such film dubbing systems.
Hence, those concerned with the development and use of improved dubbing systems and the like have long recognized the need for improved systems for storage and retrieval of audio data from non-contiguous areas of memory while providing substantially seamless flow of such audio data, as well as having improved capability for smooth fading. The present invention clearly fulfills these needs.